A Martin Holiday
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: With the holidays coming, Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya's families celebrate the holidays together as a family. Their children are all grown up now so they are grandparents now. They have the right to spoil their grandchildren so that's what they are planning on doing. Lets celebrate as a family.
1. Meet The Martins

A Martin Holiday

Episode 1: "Meet The Martins"

AN: With the holidays coming, I decided to do a story about the holidays. Since none of my stories were now centered around the holidays. It felt right. I don't know what I will do once the holidays are over, I may turn this story into a few more change pters after New Years. I'm excited for the holidays!

Happy Halloween everyone!

All of Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya's children are all grown with families of their own.

October, 30th, 2043, Zack and Maya's home, Boston Massachusetts

Zack and Maya are now 43 years old with seven children and twenty-six grandchildren with one on the way. They got married New Years Eve in 2015 while Maya was pregnant with their daughter, Felicity Nicole Martin. She just had found out she was expecting. Maya is a physical therapist and Zack is a CEO of his own company. They are deciding to retire when they are 65 years old. They moved into a eight bedroom home in 2016. They decided on five kids but then two unplanned pregnancies came, so they have seven children now. They have been married for 28 years. They never been so happy.

In high school, they had broken up for a year because Maya had gone to Africa for the Peace Corps and to be honest, she hated it so much. She regretted breaking up with Zack and leaving him. So, in 2013, they got back together and never been happier when they got married in 2015 . Zack was heartbroken as well, but he decided to move on from her to save himself from falling into depression.

On September 11th, 2015, Zack and Maya welcomed their first child, their daughter, Felicity Nicole Martin. 11 months later, Zack and Maya welcomed their first son, Jackson Cody Martin on August 20th, 2016. In November 2016, they ended up pregnant with twin girls, Isabella Bailee and Josephine Danielle. They were born July 16th, 2017. Zack and Maya waited 2 years before welcoming their son, Kayden Zachary Martin into the world. He was born on June 27th, 2019. Their daughter Macy Michelle Martin made her arrival on May 22nd, 2020. Then, their youngest daughter, Mackeyla Marie was born December 31st, 2021. Both Mackeyla and Macy were unplanned pregnancies but Zack and Maya couldn't be happier with the children they have been blessed with.

Felicity is now 28 years old with her husband, Josh Sanchez. They have 5 children together. They got married at 22 with their daughter, Faith Maiyah on the way. Faith was born February 22nd, 2037. She's 7 years old. Their son, Braison Michael was born a year later on April 1st, 2038. He's 6 years old. Mackenzie Rose made her way into the world three years later. She was born January 20th, 2040. She's 3 years old. Their twins, Aniyah Grace and Annabeth Faith were born 2 months ago on August 28th, 2043.

Jackson is now 27 years old with his wife, Janna being 25 years old. They have 4 children. Jayleigh Noah made her way into the world on October 31st, 2037. She's 7 years old. Two years later, Jinger Nicole made her way on November 5th, 2039. She's 5 years old. Jonah Jackson came into the world on April 30th, 2040. He's 3 years old. Their youngest daughter, Jennifer Josephine was born May 22nd, 2041. She's 2 years old.

Isabella is now 26 years old with her husband, Danny Watson. They have 6 children together. Brayden Michael, Braylynn Marie, Brooklynn Bailey, Brayley Nicole, Blake Zachary and Brynlee Rose. They were born December 25th, 2040. Isabella is now eight and half months pregnant with their son, Bentley Daniel.

Josephine is now 26 with her husband, Kyle Sanchez and they have 3 children together. Kristina Joselyn was born June 21st, 2040. She's 3 years old. Kacey Nicole was born July 4th, 2041, she's 2 years old and their son, Kyle James Jr was born May 30th, 2042. He's a year old.

Kayden is now 24 with his wife, Rosie. They have 3 kids together. Taylor Annalysse was born January 12th, 2039. She's 4 years old. Hayleigh Grace and Harleigh Rose were born May 24th, 2042. They are a year old now.

Macy is now 22 years old with her husband, Justin Rodriguez being 25 years old. They have five children together. Annaylanna Marie is 5 years old now. She was born July 24th, 2038. Jayde Carter was born August 25th, 2039. She's 4 years old. Rayleigh Nicole was born September 23rd, 2040. She's 3 years old. Macy and Cole had welcomed twins, a boy and a girl a year ago. Their names are Gannon Cole and Caci Elizabeth. They were born October 16th 2042.

Mackeyla is now 21 with her husband, Huston. They are expecting their first child, their daughter, Meredith Michelle. Mackeyla is now nine months pregnant. She's due in two weeks.

Zack's brother and Maya's brother in law, Cody and his wife, Bailey also have seven children. They went to Yale together after their high graduation. They became doctors at Massachusetts General Hospital. They went through college together, medical school and two years of learning the ropes.

The day after they graduated college, May 23rd, 2015, they got married. They were expecting twins, Everleigh Marie and Evangeline Grace Martin. Their daughters were born September 26th, 2015. Cody and Bailey have been married for 28 years now. A year later, Valentina Faith was born. She was born February 14th, 2016. Cody and Bailey waited three years before welcoming their son, Quinton Zachary into the world. He was born April 23rd, 2019. Jeremiah Daniel was born on March 23rd, 2020. He and his brother are 11 months apart. Their fourth daughter, Ashleigh Miayah was born March 19th, 2022. Their youngest daughter, Caileigh Bailee was an unexpected pregnancy. They weren't expecting it to happen. She was born February 24th, 2023. They were happy with seven children. They decided to stop at seven.

Everleigh is 28 years old with her husband, Mike Kingston. They have 4 children together and is expecting their fourth child in a month. Everleigh is eight and half months pregnant with their son. They have four daughters, Allison Veronica, 5 years old. She was born April 8th, 2039. Sapphire Danielle was born August 4th, 2040. She's 4 years old. Genevieve Everleigh was born May 1st, 2041. She's 2 years old. Hannah Nicole was born September 29th, 2042.

Evangeline, also 28 married her husband, Noah Sanchez on February 25th, 2036. They waited three years before welcoming their first child, their daughter, Amiyah Everleigh on May 28th, 2039. She's 4 years old. Alisha Rose was born August 14th, 2040. She's 3 years old. Ashton Michael was born a year ago. His birthday is January 6th, 2042.

Valentina is 27 years old with her husband, Victor Jones. They have five children. Their oldest daughter, Veronica Leigh was born November 29th, 2032. Ronnie is 11 years old. Valentina was 16 when Ronnie was born. Georgia Nicole was born December 29th, 2033. She is 10 years old. Their first son, Watson Zachary was born. His birthday is March 13th, 2038. He is 5 years old. Her second son, Stephen Thomas was born July 14th, 2040. He's 3 years old. Their youngest daughter, Zaciyah Josephine was born June 2nd, 2041. She's 2 years old. Valentina and Victor got married on December 27th, 2034.

Quinton is 25 years old with his wife, Dani. They have 3 children. They have 3 daughters, Ariana Joselyn, who is 4 years old. She was born June 25th, 2039. Heidi Evangeline was born November 7th, 2041. She's 2 years old. Madaylynn Marie was born a year ago on July 8th, 2042. Dani is seven months pregnant.

Jeremiah is 23 years old with his wife, Sarah. They have two kids, Serena Marie, who was born March 12th, 2040. She's 3 years old. Sierra Beth was born April 2042. She's a year old. Sarah is expecting twins, a boy and a girl. They are naming them, Spencer Zachary and Sadie Kaylee. Sarah is eight months pregnant now.

Ashleigh is 21 years old with her husband, Charlie Benson. They are expecting triplets. They have been married for 2 years now. They are having girls, Paisley Isabella, Chelsea Nevaeh and Charlotte Marie. Ashleigh is now six months pregnant. She is planning on having the triplets at 34 weeks.

Caileigh is 20 years old. She's expecting her first child with her husband, Weston Mathews. They recently have gotten married. They got married on October 4th, 2043. She's happy about her first pregnancy. She's only a few weeks, but it's super exciting.

Zack was in the home office when his wife, Maya walked into the home office with a big smile on her face.

"Hey honey."

Zack looked at his wife. "Hey baby girl. What's with the big smile?"

Maya kept smiling. "Our children are coming tomorrow for Halloween with our grandchildren. I'm so excited to see them!"

Zack smiled back at his wife. "I know. I'm excited now too." He went back to writing something down.

Maya looked at her husband. "Honey, what are you doing?"

Zack smiled, looking up at her. "Writing something for work, babe."

Maya nodded. "Oh. I'll be in the kitchen having a cup of coffee and cleaning up if you need me."

Zack nodded. "Alright. I'll be here then, baby."

Maya nodded as she headed into the kitchen to clean up and make sure the house is clean...Well, Maya was wondering why she was cleaning up, knowing that their youngest grandchildren are probably going to mess it up.

Zack and Maya's home is an eight bedroom and a seven and half bath. They had an open floor plan with the kitchen and living room open on the second floor. A home office by the kitchen. A half bathroom by the dining room and the basement door is on the left side of the doorway going into the kitchen. All of the bedrooms are upstairs. The master suite is on the right side of the upstairs with the kids wing is down the hall to the left. Both right and left sides had seven bedrooms and five bathrooms. One is on the second floor, that one is the half bath and another is downstairs in the basement. The basement was a full finished basement with another kitchen and family room with a pool table. Now with their children all moved out, the seven bedrooms are used whenever their grandchildren come to stay with their grandparents.

Cody and Bailey's home is the same floor plan as well. They have eight bedrooms and eight bathrooms. They also have a home office, kitchen, living room and dining room on the second floor. They have a fully finished basement with a full bathroom down there. The third floor is where the bedrooms are, they have eight bedrooms. One is the master suite with seven bedrooms for their grandchildren and six bathrooms upstairs. The seven bedrooms are for whenever they have their grandchildren come over.

Both couples have a hot tub, a patio with a pool and a three car garage. They are actually next door neighbors. Their children's homes are just a few miles away from them each.

With Halloween tomorrow, their grandchildren are coming over to get candy around the block. Their neighborhood is a safe neighborhood in Massachusetts. That's why their grandchildren come here every year. Plus they love seeing their grandchildren dressed up in their costumes. Especially, the little ones. They are such cuties.

Maya heard the front door being opened. And, their oldest daughter came into the house. "Mom! It's me." Felicity walked into the kitchen.

Maya smiled and hugged her daughter. "Hey sweetie how are you doing?"

Felicity smiled. "Great. Faith, Braison, Mackenzie, Aniyah, and Annabeth are excited to see their grandma and grandpa. Right kids?" She said, rocking Annabeth in her arms.

Mackenzie nodded her head. "Yes, Momma."

Faith smiled. "Mama, where is our costumes?"

Felicity smiled at her daughter. "At home, honey."

Josh walked into the house with the costumes. "I have them right here, baby."

Maya sighed. "I guess cleaning up was worthless..."

Felicity looked at her mother. "You cleaned the house, Mom? Why?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I needed to, honey. I really thought you'd drop them off tomorrow..."

Felicity frowned. "I have to work tomorrow...This sucks."

Maya sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Josh wrapped his arms around her waist. "Babe, I'm sorry."

Felicity sighed. "It's okay."

Zack hugged his grandchildren. "Hey babies! Who's excited for Halloween?"

Mackenzie and Faith cheered. "Me!"

Zack looked at his grandson. "What about you, buddy?"

Braison nodded his head. "I am too."

Maya smiled. "Kids, why do you go play while I talk to your mommy and daddy."

They nodded and walked away starting to play with each other. "Okay, Grandma."

Felicity put her daughter down in her carrier. "Josh can take the kids out too, Mom. He has off."

Josh smiled. "I will make sure they'll be okay, babe?"

Felicity smiled at her husband. "Thank you."

Zack sighed. "Sweetie, everything will be fine. You just have to trust me."

She nodded. "I guess so."

Zack smiled. "They will enjoy the candy. That's one thing I loved as a kid."

Maya laughed. "You still sleep with candy in your arms every year, Zachary."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Not always…"

Felicity laughed. "Yes, you do, Dad."

Maya smiled at her husband. "She's not wrong, honey."

Zack rolled his eyes again. "That's not funny, girls. Halloween is my favorite holiday next to Christmas."

Felicity smiled. "I'll be back in the morning with the twins. I have to get home to get the house cleaned before tomorrow."

Josh kissed his wife's cheek. "Okay. I love you, babe. I'll be home later. I gotta go to work now." He smiled as they headed out to their cars and headed home and work.

While they headed home and work, their three oldest children, Faith, Braison and Mackenzie stayed over their grandparents house for the night.

They were all excited for Halloween tomorrow.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry if short. I wanted to post this before 12am.

I hope it's okay. Happy Halloween everyone!


	2. Holloween Baby

A Martin Holiday-

AN: Welcome back to this story. I'm excited to be back.

Episode 2: "Halloween Baby"

Saturday, October 31st, 2043, Zack & Maya's home

Mackelya walked into the house with her Huston holding her hand. She breathed deeply as a contraction hit her, she groaned in pain. "Ouch!" She held her stomach in intense pain. "Huston? I think it's time. I'm not kidding this time..."

Maya looked at her daughter. "Are you sure, sweetie? There's a lot of Braxton Hicks at the end..."

Mackeyla nodded her head, groaning. "I'm dead serious, Mom!"

Maya nodded, sighing. "Alright, honey."

Huston looked at his wife. "Alright babe. Let's go." He helped his wife into their car.

Maya nodded. "Good luck honey." She smiled. "Let me know when the baby is here."

Huston nodded. "I will."

Mackelya got into the car slowly as a contraction hit her. "Ouch..."

Huston sighed. "Comfortable?"

Mackeyla shrugged her shoulders. "The best I can be."

He started driving to the hospital, holding his wife's hand.

Once at the hospital, he stopped the car and helped his wife out of the car and they hurried inside.

Mackelya sighed. "I can't hurry..."

Huston sighed. "I'm sorry, babe." He slowed down. He saw the nurses bring over the wheelchair and he along with them helped Mackeyla sit and then rushed to labor and delivery.

Mackelya smiled as she breathed deeply. "I don't like this..."

Huston sighed. "I'm sorry, babe."

Meanwhile, Zack & Maya's home

Felicity walked into the house with her husband and kids. She, her husband and their youngest daughters, Aniyah and Annabeth were dressed as bears. Faith was a fairy princess and Mackenzie was a mermaid and Braison was a cowboy. "We're here!"

Maya smiled and hugged her daughter. "Hi guys."

Felicity looked at her mother. "Where's Mackeyla?"

Maya sighed. "She's in labor they went to the hospital.

Just then, Macy and her husband, Justin, along with their kids, Annaylanna, Jayde, Rayleigh and the twins Gannon and Caci arrived.

Annaylanna was dressed as a princess, Jayde as a witch, Rayleigh as a kitten and Macy, Justin and their youngest twins were dressed as power rangers.

Felicity smiled at her sister. "Awww, you guys look so awesome!"

Macy smiled. "Thanks, sis, you guys look amazing too."

Valentina walked into the house with her kids and husband. "Hey guys!" She was dressed as the Evil Queen, Ronnie as Snow White, Victor as the Prince, and Georgia as a bird, Watson and Spencer as two dwarfs and Zaciyah as a tree.

"Hey everybody."

Macy smiles. "You guys look so awesome."

Victor laughed. "It took us an hour getting Zaciyah in the tree costume."

Felicity smiled. "Wow."

Evangeline walked into the house with her husband Noah, and their kids, Amiyah, Alisha and Ashton. "We're here. Evangeline as Jasmine, Noah as Addain, Amiyah as Cinderella, Alisha as Belle and Ashton as Genie.

Maya smiled. "Oh my God, you all look adorable!"

Everleigh and her husband Mike walked into the house. "Where's my Princess?" He was dressed was Prince Charming. He smiled at his niece, Amiyah.

Amiyah giggles. "Here I am Uncle Mike."

Jackson walked into the house with his wife Janna and their four children Jayleigh, Jinger, Jonah and Josephine. "Hey guys." Jackson was dressed as a prince, his wife Janna as Rapunzel while their children Jayleigh was a ballerina, Jinger was Ariel, Jonah was a cow boy while Josephine was Tinker Bell. "We're here."

Cody smiled. "This never gets old to see what you kids are dressed up as every year."

Sarah was dressed as Mrs. Potts, she's eight and a half months pregnant. Serena is dressed as Barbie and Sierra dressed as Anna from Frozen. She laughed. "I'm surprised I can fit in this."

Jeremiah shook his head. "You look beautiful." He smiled at her.

Sarah smiled at him, kissing him. "I love you, Liemare."

Jeremiah smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too, Mrs Potts."

Felicity cleared her throat. "Hey you two! We got kids in the room."

Jeremiah shook his head as he pulled back. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Macy turned to her parents. "So, where's my baby sis?"

Zack smiled. "Hospital. She's giving birth."

Macy nodded. "Oh okay, looks like she got a Halloween baby."

Felicity giggled. "Funny sis." She frowned. "Now, that you mention it, it does make sense."

Maya looked at her. "What makes sense, sweetie?"

Felicity smiled. "Her baby born on Halloween."

Kayden, Rosie, Taylor, Harleigh and Hayleigh walk into the house. Kayden is dressed as Batman, Rosie is Princess Layla, Taylor is a fairy, and Harleigh is Moana and Hayleigh is dressed as an angel.

Bailey smiles. "You guys look so amazing. This is so fun seeing you all dressed up."

Rosie smiled. "Thank you, Bailey. It was hard to pick."

Bailey smiled. "I'm sure."

Quinton walked into the house with Dani. Dani was dressed as an oven because she's pregnant, with Quinton as a chef, Ariana as a flower, Heidi as Dory and Maddie as a goat with a bow.

Maya smiled. "It's so exciting to see you all in your Halloween costumes."

Ashleigh groaned. "I couldn't fit in anything. I'm too fat."

Bailey shook her head at her daughter. "Honey, you're pregnant, you're not fat."

Ashleigh sighed. "It feels like I've been pregnant forever."

Dani nodded, along with Sarah and Macy and Isabella. "We feel you, Ash."

Ashleigh sighed. "Thanks, guys."

Sarah smiled. "I just want to give birth now. But I can't."

Dani sighed. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

Jeremiah kissed her head. "A few more weeks, babe."

Sarah smiled. "I know."

Ronnie smiled. "Can we go out now? My bag is screaming 'get the candy before it's all gone'!"

Valentina laughed. "Alright baby let's go." She turned to the rest of them. "What about you guys?"

Sarah nodded. "Let's go before I have to pee again."

Felicity smiled. "Let's go." They all walked out of the house and then started going to the next house and rang the doorbell.

Mackenzie smiled when the door opened. "Trick or treat?"

Woody smiled. "Oh, hey guys! Since you all are my friend's grandkids, you get double." He gave them all two handfuls.

Felicity smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Woody. Are Maybelle, Mickie and Layne out with their kids?"

Woody nodded. "Yes, they are."

Felicity nodded. "I'm sure we'll see them around then." She turned to her kids, nieces and nephews. "Guys, say thank you."

They all smiled. "Thank you."

Maybelle saw them behind her. "Oh my! Hey guys!" She hugged Everleigh, Eva and Felicity. "I see a few of you are expecting! Congratulations! Who's next to be giving birth?"

Isabella laughed. "Our sister, Kelya. She's in labor right now."

Maybelle smiled. "Wow that's so exciting."

Felicity's phone beeped with a text.

Mackeyla's text- *picture of baby girl* I have a Halloween baby! Meredith Michelle."

Felicity smiled and texted back. "She's beautiful. Oh my! Congratulations!"

Mackeyla's text- "Thanks sis!Have fun trick or treating with the kids!"

Felicity looked at everyone. "We have a baby! Mackeyla gave birth!"

Maybelle smiled. "Congratulations!"

Layne smiled. "What did she name the baby?"

Jackson smiled brightly. "Meredith Michelle."

Layne smiled. "I love that!"

Maybelle looked at everyone. "We got a few more stops and then these kiddos are off to rest."

Sarah sighed. "I want to rest with you. I'm like about to pop."

Maybelle laughed. "I know how you feel. I've been there girl."

After all of the kids went trick or treating and got their candy, everyone went to the hospital to meet Meredith. But first, everyone changed out of their clothes and then everyone went into their cars and drove over to the hospital.

Massachusetts General, 9:30pm, Mackeyla's Hospital Room

Mackeyla was holding her newborn daughter when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Zack smiled. "Your uncle was able to push visitors hours a bit so we could meet Meredith."

Mackeyla nodded, laughing. "Come on in, Daddy."

Zack walked in, followed by Maya, Mackaeyla's siblings, their husbands and wives and their kids.

Ronnie smiled. "Another girl! Yay!"

Maya smiled. "She's gorgeous, honey."

Mackeyla smiled. "Thanks, Mom. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt!"

Caileigh walked over to her cousin. "Any advice for me?"

Mackeyla nodded. "Yeah. The epidural is your best friend."

Caileigh nodded. "I'll do that then."

Sarah sighed loudly. "I should get home. My back, feet and everything hurts…"

Jeremiah turned to his wife, who gave him a look. "Alright, we're going to go home. I gotta let her rest."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

While Jeremiah, Sarah and their kids went home, everyone else got to hold Meredith. The last one to hold her was Carey, who came last minute.

"I'm a great grandma again…"

Zack sighed. "Yeah, Mom. I'm in my 40's and I'm a grandpa. I don't feel like I am one, though…"

Carey laughed. "This is what I felt like when you boys started your families."

Zack sighed. "I guess you're right."

A nurse finally came in and kicked everyone out, knowing the new mother and baby had to rest.

Cody turned to Zack. "Thanksgiving at my house this year?"

Zack nodded. "Well, of course. You are the one who cooks everything…"

Cody laughed. "Alright. Let's go home."

And with that, everyone went home and they now had to wait until Thanksgiving break for Thanksgiving.

To be continued…

AN: I'm back with this story. Thank goddess. I'm gonna be posting more of this story. Next is Thanksgiving chapter.

We'll finally meet London, Todd, Maddie and Tevor and their families.


End file.
